The Refugee Girl (ON HOLD)
by OppositeOfAdult
Summary: What would happen if our beloved Commander Cody fell for a Refugee girl they rescued from Telos? After a Separatist attack, she was the only survivor, leaving her in the black blanket of fear. *Cody/OC*
1. Chapter 1

She didn't want to be in the war... Crying in a corner of a building was her only option, her white hair now the color of ash, her usual pale skin, covered with blood stains and dirt. The war was over and her village was dead. An attack from the Separatist Army, and then she was the only one who made it out of the raid alive, but found her parents dead in the building. Once she got there, she collapsed in that very corner and cried her eyes out. Which was only about 15 minutes ago. She's always been a quiet girl... But now, as she cried in the corner of her broken house and surrounded by the corpses of her dead family, she had no problem with letting loose.

That was until she ran out of her house, up the path and looked out to the cloudy sky. The rain then came down hard. "WHY?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, collapsing on her knees and crying again. She curled up on the hill and coughed, wheezing out more tears as the minutes passed. She was freezing away in the rain and stood back up on her feet, dragging them through the streets of her now destroyed town. It was on the Outer Rim of Telos's surface. No way anybody will find them out here. She dragged herself back inside the bloody scene and looked over... She still can't believe it happened.

She held her breath and stopped herself from crying again. But instead she heard voices. "Go out! Find anybody that is alive and bring them back here!" She heard a man's voice shout. She coward into the darkness of the bloody walls but once she stepped into a pool of her little sister's, she screamed in terror. A light was shined on her and she looked up... But instead, she backed up and hit the wall. She didn't know who it was and didn't want to trust a man in a uniform... The helmet wasn't helping her see his face.

"No..." She whimpered, falling down from the wall, sliding her bloody hands down the wall. "Hey... Are you alright?" He was acting concerned, she thought. "No, get away from me!" She said, pushing on the unknown man's chest. "Calm down! I'm here to help you." He told her. "Lies... Lies!" She fisted her hands and banged them against her head several times, shaking her head. "I'm dreaming! I'm dreaming!" She shouted at herself... But when she looked up, he was still there. "Wake up! Wake up!" She ran her hands through her knotted hair and put her head in between her knees, rocking back and fourth... "It's just a dream... It's just a dream." She would whimper.

"This girl's suffered a lot." She heard another voice but refused to look up, convinced it was still a dream. "Well, we can't leave her. You heard the General's orders! Crazy or not, she's coming with us." The man said. This time she looked up. "No! I'm not going anywhere!" She said but then tripped over her mother's corpse... She knocked her over onto her side and then saw her intestines spill out of her stomach that was facing the floor. The girl let out a bloodcurdling, window shattering scream. The two men, even though they wore helmets, they covered they're ears. Just then, the girl felt better about leaving... She walked up to the men.

"Who are you?" She asked the one who found her first. "I'm Cody... A clone." Just then, he removed his helmet, as did the other clone... They looked the same. "The Republic." It clicked into place. She then pulled Cody into a hug and cried on his armor... He was taken by surprise, but didn't push her away.

She's suffered a lot and just wanted a warm body to hold instead of a cold, lifeless one. But even through his gloves, he could feel this girl's body getting cold. Soon, she collapsed on him, falling unconscious. That's what happens when you stay out in the rain too long. Cody picked her up and carried her bridal style back. All the other clones came out of the burned down, broken building and saw the girl in Cody's arms. "Cody found someone!" He heard Jinx shout. At that moment, there was pounding feet and Anakin Skywalker or General, stood in front of them, looking at the fragile girl... He saw a chain hanging out of her pocket and grabbed it... It was a set of dog tags with the girl's name on it. "Evy..."

He put the tags in his pocket and took the girl from Cody's arms. "Get back to the ships! She's the only survivor!" He shouted over the rain. They followed orders and then Anakin took her to the medical room where a medical droid kept her stable. They would alert the bridge when she woke up. Cody volunteered to help her when she did. No arguments came around and then the medical droid walked onto the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

"Our refugee is stable and awake." It said in a stutter tone like any other medical droid. Cody left the bridge and walked down to the girl named Evy. She was leaning against the wall, still covered in mud and ash, and crying. He got on his knees and she looked up at him. "Thank you... You saved my life." She said, still crying. "Just doing my job." He tried to take no notice to the girl that was obviously falling apart in front of him. She then collapsed, crying her eyes out and she put her head in Cody's lap. He was a little shocked but no more than earlier. She's been through a lot... He rubbed his gloved hand on her shoulder and she sniffled and hiccuped, crying harder.

She thought it was the end. Evy brought her legs up, curling up like a cat, to the clone who did not leave when she touched him. She just wanted someone to cry on and tell them it would be OK. And that's what he did. She let out a long overdue sigh and then the door opened. Evy didn't want to look up but Cody did.

"Evy..." The voice was soft and soothing like the voice of a father. She looked up and saw a man in black and red robes. He had brown, scruffy hair and a scar over his eye that made him look dangerous. But all he had _in_ his eyes was sorrow. He was now on his knees and put one hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about your family, Evy." He said. "How... How did you know my name?" She asked. He reached into his pocket and held up her dog tags. She smiled and took them back, sliding them on her neck.

"What happened?" He asked her. She wiped her eyes and pulled her knees up to her chest. "I wasn't there for the actual war, but I was there for the aftershock mess. If I w- was there... I m-might me dead." She stuttered, trying not to start crying again. "It's alright, Evy, just tell me as much as you can remember." Anakin said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She bit her lip. "I... I went to a friends who... Lives in a different village. And when I got back... I saw my village up in smoke. I uh... I tried to stop the fire but, the more I tried, the more it got out of control... God, but what will haunt me the most was that Evil Droid's laugh..." It made tears fall but she didn't break down crying again... Cody didn't know what to say to her. She's basically been traumatized. She bit her trembling lip and grabbed at her ashed covered hair. "Evil Droid... Greivous." Anakin growled in disgust at his name.

"I... I'm sorry but, that's all I can remember." She rubbed her forehead, almost in attempt to regain her memory. "No, Evy... Your help was helpful. Cody, take Evy to the refreshers and get her some new clothes. I have to talk with Obi-Wan." And with that, he stood up and left. She looked up at the clone and he took off his helmet. He didn't look all that different from everyone but... He felt different to Evy. His abnormal personality. She tried to give him a smile but failed miserably. She didn't have any reason to smile. He did as Anakin said and took Evy to the refreshers. She was still a little dizzy from earlier so when she tried to stand up, she nearly fell over.

But luckily, Cody was there. He slung one of her arms around his shoulders and helped her. Once inside the bright white room, she felt even more dizzy to where she couldn't see straight and sat down on the bench almost immediately. She rubbed her eyes and then started to regain some focus. He left her and she was grateful to him... Any normal human would push the psycho girl away, but he showed his respect to her.

Evy let the door slide closed before she pulled off her wet clothes, stained with her family's blood and mud. At least her hands were still soft or it would give her a very unpleasant feeling. She stepped into the now steaming refresher and let out a groan of pleasure as the hot water ran down her body. She then felt her knees buckle and she grabbed the sides of the tile wall for support. She watched as the muddy water slid down the drain and she did her best to wash off the blood. The ash fell from her hair easily and she felt clean... On the outside. But nothing will get away that awful, dirty feeling than when she saw her mother, completely gutted out on the floor. Just the thought of it, made Evy panic but then she slowly settled back down. She turned the water off and stepped out, grabbing the towel off the rack and wrapping it around her body.

She tucked one corner under the edge, making it tight and letting it hang there. She walked in front of the mirror and took a long look at herself... She looked terrible. Her eyes were splotchy and red, her lips were purple from the cold rain and her skin was hotter than usual. Evy thought she might be sick. But she ignored herself when there was a soft knock on the door. She opened it and then saw a girl... A Togruta female standing at the door, with an armful of clothes. "Hi. I'm Ahsoka and my master sent me down here." She said cheerfully. Evy was so happy to hear an actual happy voice that she smiled a real smile. "Cody gave me these and asked me to help you because... Well, because he's a guy and doesn't need a reason." She smiled. Evy snickered. "Come in, Ahsoka." She said, closing the door behind her...

Ahsoka froze when she looked he girl over and over again. Her skin was white and absolutely perfect and you could almost feel the silky touch of her hair... Her eyes were beautiful. Ahsoka saw this girl as perfect and then frowned at her own appearance. But Evy saw the exact opposite of herself. She thought that Ahsoka was the breath-taking one. But they ignored they're self conscience and Ahsoka smiled. Evy saw what was in her hands. A black tunic that cut off just below her upper thighs with matching black leggings. She also had a pair of boots and socks, plus underwear. _This girl is pretty much prepared for anything_, Evy thought.

"Can I see it?" She asked. "Oh, yeah." Ahsoka gave her the tunic in her hands and Evy ran her hands across the fabric, smiling slightly. It was so soft! But since Evy was still shaking, Ahsoka had to help on pretty much everything. She couldn't hook the bra on her own, shaking hands, she couldn't tie the tunic up, she couldn't pull the socks on, nor zip up the boots. They sat in silence as Ahsoka buckled the fastens around her ankles. "Why are you guys being so nice? How do you know I'm not the enemy?" Evy was genuinely curious. "Most Separatists don't cry on the shoulders of a Republic soldier... And they aren't found covered in a stranger's blood, crying in a corner." She said, with a sad face. Evy bit her lip... "I just... I just can't believe they're gone." She tried not to stutter but she'll never forget the sight...

The sight of her father's eyes wide open and his blood pooling from his mouth and back. Her little sister, missing her index finger and on the floor, dead as the others... And her mother... One false step and she saw she was gutted. Insides on the outside... It was the most gruesome death she's ever seen. The only death she's ever seen. "I sense something else is angering you... What is it, Evy?" Did she say "Sense"? Just then, Evy noticed the lightsabers that hung and Ahsoka's waist. "You're a Jedi?" She asked. "Merely a Padawan Learner." She sat down next to her.

Evy breathed in. "I've never met a Jedi before..." Rubbing her upper arms, Evy tried to stand but fell back down. "Damned shocks!" She swore. "It's OK, what do you want?" Ahsoka was there to help her. Evy sucked in the air and exhaled heavily. "Can I have some time alone?" She asked Ahsoka. "Of course. Call for me if you need anything." Ahsoka responded, leaving the Refugee girl in the room by herself. She laid down flat on the bench, realizing this room was built for the troops and not a refugee girl. But soon, she fell asleep in that spot.

Minutes passed and the doors opened. Before he could make a sudden movement, Cody saw Evy, asleep on the bench. She was there silent but a look of disturbance on her face. He now saw her appearance instead of her broken outer shell... She was nothing less than beautiful through his eyes. He felt awkward just standing there so he decided to get her out of here. He picked her up for like the 5th time and breathed in slightly.

Just as he walked down a hall, he heard Evy moan and she curled into him even more, almost in a scared motion. She flinched and her eyes twitched. After that, she stopped moving and stayed silent. Cody took Evy to a room on the ship that was filled with the beds of the soldiers. They were all empty, so Cody put Evy on his bunk which was the top. Once on the bed, she snuggled up to the pillow under her head and shivered. Cody pulled the covers over the helpless girl and she smiled. He couldn't help but think about how much this must have traumatized her. And yet, he goes through a bloodbath almost every day... But it's different for him.

He's used to this... She isn't. And seeing the monster that could have done this was even more scary. Cody then suddenly got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach... He looked back up at Evy and her smile was long gone, replaced by a face of fear... And then a tear fell from her closed eyes... She was crying in her sleep.

Cody's heart nearly broke for her but he left before thinking about staying with her. He left to go back to the bridge. "Do you think she'll be OK?" General Skywalker asked his apprentice. Ahsoka let out a sigh. "A physical recovery is likely... But there's a scar on her soul that was just recreated. It's gonna take time..." Ahsoka didn't know how to say that she might not be the same again. Before this, Evy was a kind, shy and jumpy person. She wasn't afraid to voice her opinion and she was always doing something. Now, they'll be lucky if they can get her out of that bed long enough to go to the bathroom.

"It won't surprise me if she never gets over this... I remember how it felt when my mother was killed..." He felt the anger inside him start to multiply but forced it out of his head. "Commander, how's our passenger?" Ahsoka asked him. "She's sleeping now, sir." He answered with authority. Anakin let out a sigh and sat down in a chair, rubbing his forehead. "I didn't think we'd find a survivor... We got lucky with her." He said. "Why, Master? Is she someone special?" Ahsoka asked. "The emotional tole on her is strong... She's very depressed about her parents death...But she's not mad about who caused it." He said. "She can control her anger... Unlike some people." She took a glance at Anakin who rolled his eyes.

But there was something about Evy they didn't know... She was very important...

In her dreams:

All she could see was dead bodies... Blood, limbs, gruesome deaths sprung across the floor as the bombs went off. She clutched the gun closer to her chest, backing into a corner. "Evy! Get out here now! That's an order!" She heard Rex shout at her... She was scared... She wasn't ready for another bloodbath. "That's an order, Evy! Get out here! You've got the only gun that's loaded!" He yelled... Tears streaked down her face and she closed her eyes... Images of her parents flashed in her eyes... Then she remembered... those were not her parents... "Evy! Help!" A voice echoed in her mind... "Felisha..." Tears fell from her eyes and she slid down the wall. "No..." The voices got louder. "Evy!" She looked up at the familiar armor of Cody. "What is it?" He said, getting on his knees, dodging blaster shots. The anger filled her up to the top and she threw her helmet off her shoulders, letting it skid across the pavement... The anger then overflowed and she stood straight up, pushing Cody out of the way and standing in front of the droid army, no helmet and two blasters in hand. She aimed at the droids and started firing. Clanker by clanker, she slaughtered the army, clearing a path for the Jedi. Droidekas had the shields on so she resorted to a last minute technique. She pulled out a knife and went through they're shield, cutting the head off. It tumbled across the ground and she tossed the knife at the other one, slamming it in the middle of it's face. It went down and she was satisfied... But this wasn't over yet. She saw a bright green and blue light glare behind her and a sharp pain in her stomach. The pain was so intense, she screamed at the top of her lungs and looked down... A lightsaber was stabbed through her stomach-

Evy sat up in the bed and screamed. Sweat fell from her face and she wiped it away, looking around the dark room... "What happened?" Two figures darted into the room and the blinding light overhead brought her back to reality. Anakin and Ahsoka stood in front of her and she looked down at them, panting... "Nightmare... Sorry if I scared you." She said, wiping her face off. "A nightmare?" Ahsoka said, looking up. She nodded and grabbed her white hair, slinging it off one shoulder. "Yeah I... I was in battle... Standing by the clones as a soldier... And I freaked out, hiding from battle..." She said, rubbing her eyes and slamming her face into a pillow. Then she looked around... "Where am I? I fell asleep in the refresher's room." Evy pointed out.

"Yeah, Cody apparently put you in his bunk." Ahsoka told her. She breathed in and nodded. "I can't sleep anyways. I'll just sit here." Evy crossed her legs and leaned against her hands. They both left the room as someone else came in. It wasn't Cody... It was Rex. Evy let out a sigh. "What are you doing in Cody's bunk?" He asked her. She looked at him, realizing his helmet was off. He looked like Cody but she drew her face away. "Cody put me up here." She told him.

He nodded. Then a question was boiling in the back of her head. "Rex... What caused the Republic to manufacture Clones? Isn't there enough bloodbaths already?" She asked him. "Well, the Republic Council decided that it would be better to recreate people that were made to be expendable, instead of hiring soldiers that could die and lose a family while in battle... It's just easier that way." He told her.

"But that's wrong! If I was one of you, I wouldn't view you as disposable... You're the same DNA. Friends... You're brothers. Why does the Jedi view you that way?" I asked. "Not all of them do. General Tano views us all as individuals... She says that we serve a purpose... We're not just here to be target practice but... We're a part of the war." He looked down and Evy thought about it... "Do you like Ahsoka, Rex?" She asked him. He shot his head up and looked at Evy who cocked an eyebrow at him, her lips in a flat line, showing a weird expression...

"Why does it matter? She's a Jedi... They can't form attachments." He admitted. "Which is pretty ridiculous, if you ask me." She made an interjection. But then held her tongue. She was questioning the Republic Council and it's rare to do that when you represent the Republic. So instead, she now kept quiet. "Well, at least something good came out of today," Rex started. "And what was that?" Evy asked him... "I've rarely ever seen Cody smile before... And you brought it out." He smirked at her. A feeling boiled in her stomach and in the back of her brain... Could she... No. Impossible.

She let the feeling go and sat back against the wall, running her fingers through her hair in an attempt to brush it. The lack of a hairbrush was really annoying her. She's always had one in her bedroom at her house but they aren't taking her back to Telos... She was really the only survivor? She's the only refugee? Mixed feelings ran through her body and she didn't know which one to feel... So she shook her head in attempt to remove them and tried to close her eyes. There was a slight beeping sound and she shot up. "What was that?" She asked Rex. "It means we're here... Landing at the Jedi Cruiser." He told her. She looked out the window and saw it... "Whoa."


	3. Chapter 3

Once it landed, Evy tried to climb off the bunk but landed face first into the floor. "Ow..." She muttered before sitting up, realizing that her nose was now bleeding. "Delightful." She wiped her upper lip and the door opened at the loud bang while Rex helped Evy to her feet. "What happened?" She looked up at Cody who was eying the blood on her lip. "She fell from the bunk and hit her face on the floor... Getting a nosebleed." Rex explained.

"Oh..." He said, relieved. "Thanks Rex but... I can handle it from here." Evy lied, dizzy from the smack to the head. "Are you sure?" He said, still holding onto her arm. "Positive." She was lying through her teeth but they didn't realize it. Once he let her go, she fell into Cody's chest, still dizzy. Rex tried to clear his throat. "I'll let you take it from here, Commander." He smiled at him and Cody did what he thought was best. He flipped him off as he walked out the door.

Evy saw it and smiled. But then groaned from her throbbing head. "Ah... This sucks." She said, sighing and grabbing the back of her head to rub it. Cody now didn't have any gloves on and he looked like an individual. "Evy..." He started. "What?" She looked up at him with her bloody nose. "Here," He licked his thumb and wiped away wet blood from her lips... Once he pulled his hand away, Evy licked her lips, tasting a type of sugary taste... Weird.

Evy pinched her nose closed, to try and stop the blood from smearing. A smile went on her face as she tried to walk forward but stumbled over her clumsy feet. So Cody had to help her. "Here, gimme your arm," He said. She held it out and he slung it over one of his shoulders. Luckily, they were about the same height. She gripped his armored shoulder as best she could. But this time, Cody was the one to trip. He fell on the ground and Evy landed on the floor, on top of him. She propped herself up on the palms of her hands and looked down at Cody's stunned face. "Uh... Heh..." She said, trying to break the tension. "Sorry about that." She said, tucking her hair behind one ear. Just then, the door opened.

Evy looked up at Anakin. "Uh... Am I interrupting something?" He smirked. Cody and Evy looked at each other and then said at the same time, "No!" Evy was the first one to stand up and then helped Cody up. "Evy... Master Obi-Wan Kenobi asked me to bring you to him." Evy's face froze at that sentence... A Jedi Master? One of the Council? Too much to handle at once. "Oh... OK. I'll follow you." She said and did as she was told. Walking down the halls of the Jedi Cruiser, they made they're way to the bridge. Once the doors opened, the tension rose and her face flushed. This was extreme in her book.

"Master Obi-Wan, I brought the Refugee, just as you asked." Anakin said. The great Jedi turned around and looked at Evy. She tried not to show emotion, knowing he would feel her nervousness if he could. But that's all she could feel... Nervous. "There's no need to be nervous..." He said, looking Evy in the eyes.

Evy chewed on her lip and felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Anakin. "Don't worry, Evy. I just want you to tell him exactly what you told me..." A tear rolled free from her eyes and she wiped it away. She was SICK of crying for one day. "Evy, it's OK to be sad... or scared... or angry... But you don't need to be afraid. Not with us." He was treating her like she was his daughter...

And just like that, Evy gave Anakin a hug. Never in her life had she felt more scared, but she didn't want to show it. But Anakin showed her it was OK. Anakin didn't expect it... But he hugged her back. It was as if a weight was lifted from his heart. She trusted him. With everything at this point. And in his head, he promised that he'd keep her safe...

And so, Evy told Master Kenobi everything. Everything that she told Anakin. "It's all I know, Master..." She squirmed in her seat and chewed on her lip. "Don't worry, Evelyn. You've been a big help to us." Evelyn was her full name.

"Cody," Anakin called out. Cody approached the three, and hesitated to respond. "Yes, sir?"

"Show Evy to her room. Something tells me she'll be staying with us for a while." He smiled down at her and her face flushed. "Yes, sir. Evy, follow me..."


	4. Chapter 4

"So that's her story? Wow, she's been through a lot." Obi-Wan said. "Yeah... But I was more concerned when Cody brought her to me." Anakin said. "Why?"

"When she was brought to me, She was cold, and looked as if she hadn't slept in over a year... Unconscious, no less. It was scary... And her being the only survivor... I can only imagine how much that sucks." He rubbed his eyes and started to think... Why did she want to live after that? He never knew his father, his mother was killed, several things wrong in life... But she was tortured, surrounded by what used to be her family. But then they were just empty shells, souls gone.

"She barely talks. She's in shock... But she's not angry." Anakin stood up and paced back and fourth. "And?" Obi-Wan said. "If her family was just murdered, she should be angry, right? But she isn't..."

"Anakin, what are you getting at?" Obi-Wan stood up. "I think she doesn't even know she's sad... She tries to be angry, but she can't." He said. "So... your saying..."

"She's different. And the force is... Very Strong in her. It's so positive... I've never seen anyone like her." He said. "General! Something's wrong with the Refugee Girl!" He heard. Anakin turned around to Rex. "What's wrong with Evy?" He asked. "She's got a high fever." Anakin stood up and followed Rex to her room. He opened the door and she was just sitting there, not looking at anything. Blank expression.

"Evy... Evy, are you alright?" Anakin got on his knees and looked at her. She let out a rickety breath and then gulped. "I can hear them." She said. "H- Hear what?" He looked around. She breathed in. "Them... The... The troopers. On the battlefields... I can hear their cries... Their pain... What's going on?" She begged.

"I- I don't understand, how can you hear them?" He asked. "I don't know. If I did, I wouldn't be about to have a heart-attack." She said. "OK..."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"So, whats wrong with her?" They had Evy in a separate room and two droids were running tests on her. "They haven't sent anything back to us yet. You think she can really hear them?" Ahsoka asked, standing next to him. "I don't... doubt her. But it's kind of impossible." He said. "So, you think she's crazy?" She asked. "No. I mean, I know crazy. I befriended crazy, I grew up with crazy, and I don't think this girl is crazy... Ahsoka, close your eyes... Try and feel what she feels... Step inside her." Ahsoka pushed herself out with the force and then, she pulled back.

"She's scared... And she's more depressed than I thought... Master, she's completely terrified." She said. Anakin watched her through the one way glass and took in a deep breath... Almost as if she didn't know what the droids were saying even though they spoke English.

He turned around to the clones. "Troopers, I want a full background check on this girl. Every piece of information you can find on Evy. I want her school files, personal files, everything from when she was born." He said. "Yes, sir!" They left the room. "Master, why are you doing this?" Ahsoka asked. He looked back at the girl who at that moment looked up at him, not knowing he was there. He saw it in her eyes... He saw her fear. "Because she needs help. And she needs someone who cares... And that's what she's gonna get." And he left. Ahsoka was left standing there and she rubbed her arms awkwardly.

And she sat there, watching Evy. A droid put an injection in her arm. She didn't feel it. Nothing. She sat there and looked up. Ahsoka felt a sting in her heart.

"What's wrong with her?" She looked up at Cody. "She's hearing things. Anakin's gonna run a background check on her, making sure she isn't... crazy." Ahsoka said. "She doesn't look crazy." Cody said, looking at Evy who sat there... Looking at nothing. "That's because she's got a shield up... It's impossible to read her thoughts. But she's projecting her emotions... A lot." He looked down at her. "You think she's crazy?" He asked her. She shrugged.

"Too soon to tell. We'll know later, won't we?" She left the room, now leaving him in the room...

Time started to pass by. The droids left the room and Evy was left laying there. She stared up at the ceiling and sighed... Cody was watching her, intently. And then, Anakin walked in. "How is she?" He asked. "She hasn't moved since the droids left. Hasn't talked... Nothing." He said. "She must still be hearing it. Alright, I'm gonna go talk to her." Anakin walked inside the white room and up to Evy. She didn't move. "Evy,"

And then she sat up, looking at him. "Are you OK?" He asked. She nodded. "Can you... still hear them?" He asked. She nodded again. "Well... what are you hearing?" He asked. She sat on the side of the bed and closed her eyes... "Their yelling... Different orders... OK, someone's yelling out... It sounds like 'General'... Reinforcements... Gunshots... Someone's screaming. Loudly screaming." She opened her eyes and bit her lip. "The clones. Everywhere. All of them dying. All of them, fighting for the Republic. I can hear them all."

He had no idea what she meant. "General," Someone called his name. It was a clone. "Yes, Trooper?" He looked up. "Uh... you might wanna take a look at this."


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean they have no record of her?" He yelled. "I'm telling you what I found... Take a look at this." The clone sat down in the chair and pulled down her files... "It goes from her current age... To when she was 7. There is nothing passed that." He said. "Well, keep looking!" He picked up the datapad off the table and looked over her records. "Sir, I looked five times. But this was all we could find. What if... Evy isn't her real name?" He asked.

"Guess we'll find out." Anakin stood up and left to Evy's room. She was sitting there and looked up at Anakin. "Yes?" She asked. "Evy... That's not your real name, is it?" He asked. She bit her lip. "Its Evelyn. Evelyn Rose." She said. He smiled at her... "Evy, what was your life before you were seven?" He asked. She took a breath... "I... I don't remember much. I remember when my mom got sick and she was taken to Kamino. My daddy did as best as he could. But it wasn't enough... So, I was shipped out to Rhen Var. I lived with my cousins for a few weeks before the assault there and then... Then I had to cope with my cousins death after the house burned down."

"When daddy came to get me, he found me in an ice cave, trying to stay warm. I struggled with fire, did ice fishing, managed to stay on my feet... But when mom came back from Kamino, I didn't talk about what happened ever again. I can't remember anything before I was 6. I remember my 10th birthday, though..." She grinned.

"My daddy invited some friends over to celebrate. I reached double digits. He thought it would be funny to put sparklers on the cake instead of candles... Well, he got his laugh when Felisha's hair caught fire. They had to take her to the ER. She was fine but got a burn on her cheek." She's had a crazy life... "So, you don't remember anything before you were six?" He said. Evy shook her head. "OK... Thank you Evy." He stood up and almost left but she stopped him. "Anakin?" He looked down. She smiled... "Thanks."

He left the room and headed to the analyst. "OK, type in Evelyn Rose. See if we can get somewhere." He sat down in the chair and looked at the screen. Several pictures came up. But none looked like Evy. "There's over 500 people on one planet with the same name as her, sir. To find her, it's gonna take months." He said. "Search through Telos for her then! She's a Refugee, Trooper! There's got to be a way to help her." He shot up and started pacing back and fourth... "There's nobody in Telos with that name, Sir." The clone said. He groaned in anger. "Search for her picture. There's a camera in her room." He said.

"Yes, sir." They switched to the Intel camera and zoomed in on her. And just then, she looked up at the camera and they snapped it. Anakin growled in anger. "Start the damn search."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

"General! Report on Evy's blood test? Not one medical droid can identify it. They scraped her skin cells, saliva samples, there is no record of her anywhere. And her blood type isn't even a remote substance of a lifeform. Completely different all together from any species in this Galaxy!" Cody said, rubbing his forehead.

"Sir, she's leaving the room!" The trooper said, looking at the camera. Anakin looked up and saw Evy open the door and leave the room. "Do not let her leave the Temple!" He said. "Yes, sir." He locked down the doors and shielded the windows, as if preparing for war. "So... She isn't even from our galaxy?" Anakin asked. "Affirmative." Cody nodded his head. Anakin sat down in the chair and slammed his head on the table. "This is all I need right now. Ahsoka," He contacted her on the comlink.

"Yes, Master?" She said. "I want you in the lab. Analyze Evy's body samples. The droids are not doing a good job." he said. "Is there something wrong with her?" She asked. "There's nothing of her in any system across the Galaxy. No computer can identify her blood, her saliva, or her skin. She's a new species all together." He said. She gasped.

"I'm on it." And then the transmission died. Anakin growled. "Anything yet?" He asked the clone. "I do have a lead... There!" He pointed at the picture on the screen... But it was a baby. And from a different Galaxy... Her purple eyes. "Evy's eyes... Do a check on that child." He said.

"Says here that's its a lost princess. The king and queen gave up hope looking for her after her 4th birthday." He said. Anakin sighed. "And she went missing..." he waited. "5 days after she was born, sir. So far, its nothing. But this might be our lead." He said. "Cody, take your shift. I want you to look after Evy." He said. "Where exactly would I find her, sir?" He asked. "If I had screaming in my head, I'd go someplace quiet... Check the balconies in the right corridor. Next to the Council Chamber." He said.

"Yes, sir!" He saluted him and walked off. "Lets hope we can find out who she really is..."

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Evy tapped her fingers on the railing and then walked back inside, pressing her ear to the Council's door... And then, the door fell open. She jumped back in surprise. "Come in, child." Evy looked inside at Master Yoda and Master Shaak Ti.

She bowed down to them. "I am sorry if I have disturbed you, Master Jedi." She said, looking down. "You are troubled, Ms. Evy." Master Ti said. Evy stood up. "Yes... I've been having problems." She said. "Sit down, you must. Your problems, you should talk about." Yoda said. She bowed her head and crossed her legs on the floor in front of the two Jedi. "Master Jedi, there's... something wrong with me. I can hear... Voices. Battle sounds. Dying Clones... Screaming. I don't know how. Mr. Skywalker hasn't told me anything. Some of the clones are trying to get me used to the area but it's becoming more and more hard."

"This is... Different. Tell me, when did this start?" Master Ti asked. Right after I talked with Master Kenobi. Forgive me for the trouble I have caused you... Ugh..." She rubbed her temples. "It's happening again... Ah! The screaming..." She dropped her head to the floor and banged on it with her fist. "You must drown them out... Silence the whispers." Master Ti told her. "I cannot. I have no control." She said. "To silence a call, how does a Jedi?" Master Yoda asked. "I... don't know. I'm no Jedi." She said.

"Jedi, you may not be. But seeing minds, you can. To drown them out... You must push them out." He said. She closed her eyes and tried to put up a shield... The voices slowly got quieter... And then, they silenced. "They stopped." She said. "A Jedi can read a willing mind, my dear. But to keep us from hearing things we do not want to, we put up our own shield. You must learn to control it." Master Ti said. She smiled. "Thank you, Master Ti. Master Yoda. Your help is greatly appreciated." She bowed down and walked out of the room, only to run into someone as soon as the door closed behind her.

She looked down at Cody and he smiled. "Hello, Evy." He said. "Hey... You know if we keep meeting up like this... One of us is gonna get hurt." She smiled. "I'll take my chances." He smiled back. She rolled her eyes and stood up, helping him up. He sighed. "So... You feeling OK?" He asked. "Yes... I can't hear the yelling anymore." She smiled. "Really? That fast?" He asked. "Yes... It was the Jedi that told me to silence it. But now that I know that I can do it, I feel terrible." She looked down. "Why?" Cody asked her. She stopped in her tracks and walked to the balcony, looking up at the sky. "Now that I know that they are in pain, danger, it makes me mad that I just... tuned them out. Ignored them..." She looked down, guilty.

"Don't blame yourself... Lots of people know whats going on... But not very many have said they want to help. Whats in it for you?" He asked. She sighed. "Relief... Relief knowing I'm not standing by and listening to them die, but I'm helping." She shrugged. "You really are special." He smiled. She smiled back. "I try my best, Cody." She smirked.

He didn't want to bring up her missing files so he talked about something else. "Exactly how long have you been on Telos?" He asked. "Uh... As long as I can remember..." She closed her eyes and then smiled. "Sometimes I closed my eyes and imagined what it would be like to be here. To hear the busy streets, the swishing of lightsabers, the different languages of everybody... It was also Felicia's dream... I wish she could be here." She looked down. Cody sighed. "Its not easy losing someone you care about." He said.

She sniffled. "How would you know? Your genetically engineered." She said. Even if she were to steal his blaster and shoot him in the chest, it wouldn't be that painful compared to the line she just laid down. He gulped down his anger and replaced it with integrity. "I may just be a clone Evy, but the other ones you call 'Just Clones' they are my brothers." He started drowning down the fake integrity and anger started filling up. "Just like Fives said... I'm not just another number. None of us are!"

She winced. "Cody... I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." She looked down. He shook his head. "They never do. But it all comes out the same to me. 'You have no importance. Your just a clone.' It hurts sometimes, Evy. I'm not a droid. I'm a man. And I deserve to be treated like one." He growled in his throat. She was going pale... She let her guard down. Oh, no...

"To think I thought she was different. To think I thought she could treat me with a little clarity... A little respect... Maybe even love me. For me." Evy stared into his eyes and gasped. "I am different, Cody. You do deserve clarity. And respect. And definitely love... But you wouldn't trust me to give it to you, would you?" He stared back into her eyes.

"What?"

"I... I could hear your thoughts, I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it." She looked down. "I should've known. Your all the same. Pry into someone's thoughts. Take what you want." She was getting pale... And then she dropped on her knees, feeling the sweating come back, feeling worse and worse about yourself... This is why she didn't have any friends. She always said the wrong things when she was trying to be nice... But she's never had Mind Reading Problems! "Oh, my God." Cody got down on his knees and held Evy's arm as her face went blank and sweat fell down her forehead and a tear trickled from her eye.

"I'm... I'm so-sorry..." She stuttered. "Evy, what's- What's going on?" He said. "I can hear them... The Jedi... Anakin's thoughts. Master Kenobi... Captain Rex... Everyone..." She was so close to screaming. It was too much. Impact on her mind, her mind being strangled, her body pushed into a dark corner.

Like all she could do is scream around in a crowded room but nobody even looks up. Deny, deny, deny... She closed her eyes tightly and tried to drown them out... She pushed out the voices and gasped for air. "Listen, Evy... I'm gonna get you some help." He touched her arm with both hands. "Don't touch me." She said. He pulled his hands back fast and stood up. "I have to get you help." And he activated his comm. "General, I need medical attention in the north corridor across from the council chamber. Evy's getting sick." He said.

"I'll be there myself. Droids are incompetent. What's wrong with her?" He asked. "I dunno..."

"Let her talk." He was clearly running in that direction. Cody held his wrist down. Evy gasped. "Anakin?" She asked. "Evy! What's wrong? Are you alright?" She shook her head and gulped down sweat and saliva.

"I'm getting... dizzy...Anakin, please hurry... I think I- I might p- pass out." She stuttered. He held his breath. "Don't worry, Evy. I'm on my way!" And the connection went dead. She held her breath and then looked down at the ground... Her eyes started to close. "Evy, stay awake." Cody shook her shoulders. She opened up her eyes. And then she saw Anakin run to the balcony. "Evy, are you alright?" He asked her. She shook her head and the grabbed his neck, hugging him as close to her as possible. He grabbed her back and she had no support in her legs. He then heard her whisper something that made him freeze with mixed feelings...

"Help me, daddy."


End file.
